


The Ballad of Team Machine

by Fringuello



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fringuello/pseuds/Fringuello
Summary: A theme song for Person of Interest





	The Ballad of Team Machine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [July Goes Nuts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123281) by [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida). 



**The Ballad of Team Machine**

Just sit right back and you’ll hear a tale,  
Of a mission, brave and bold,  
That started with a tragedy  
The nation watched unfold.

The twin towers fell in fire and smoke.  
Three thousand lives were lost.  
Both Harold Finch and John Reese knew  
That they must pay the cost.  
They must pay the cost.

So Harold built his new Machine  
With Nathan by his side.  
They fought about helping the Irrelevants  
Until poor Nathan died.  
Until poor Nathan died.

Then Harold launched his new crusade,  
Brought John Reese to the scene.  
Reese put the screws  
To Fusco next.  
Soon Carter, too, joined the cause.  
Then Bear turned up.  
After Shaw threw in, so did Root.  
Working as Team Machine.

**Author's Note:**

> If you weren't able to figure out the original TV theme song this parodies, either you're extremely young, or I did a rotten job. See https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8jhb5NnADM for enlightenment.
> 
> These lyrics accompany the opening credits. If I get inspired at some later point, I may do the closing credits as well.


End file.
